<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Life Again by GlimmeringDarling23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214724">Danganronpa: Life Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23'>GlimmeringDarling23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of rewriting the canon, Aged-Up Character(s), All three of them were, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Eventual marriage, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Group Therapy, Hatred, Headcanons will be applied here, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Living Together, M/M, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rebuilding, Rebuilding Careers, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Scars, Self-Hatred, Strained Relationships, There is about to be a lot, Trans Pregnancy, Trigger warnings will be issued in notes and properly censored, mlm, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if all the killing games were just simulations? Then no one would be actually harmed... Right?</p><p>When the survivors of each game awaken to see their classmates alive, they are overjoyed. But there's something off about them: The scars from their deaths. With the world halfway rebuilt, they go their own ways until they cross paths again. </p><p>Featuring my takes on how they look &amp; headcanons for them as adults!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/Yonaga Angie, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awake and Alive But Scarred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning (I guess?): Mention of character d*ath, sc*rs</p><p>I'm not the best writer at first chapter so forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood among the rubble of the Ultimate Academy as the smoke cleared. None of them could believe that they had made it this far... And they didn't want to accept it either. Himiko teared up in sadness and pulled down her hat.</p><p>"No no no! I can't!" She cried, more tears forming in her eyes. "I can't... I can't live without Tenko! After every moment I spent with her, I can't be standing here without  her being by my side!" Neither Shuichi nor Maki knew how to comfort her because they felt the same as her. Maki felt like Kaede and Kirumi were the only ones who understood her and she was finally glad to be shown kindness for once in her life. But that didn't matter anymore. The two people she genuinely cared and loved were gone, forever.</p><p>Kokichi may have been a hard act to follow, but Shuichi couldn't deny he liked the challenge. And the more he went in, the more he learned about the supreme leader. And that learning eventually led to love for him. When love bloomed as quickly as it did, it then withered and die just as fast. And now, Shuichi would be alone, forever. Just like Himiko, just like Maki.</p><p>"Everyone and everything we loved is gone..." He said. "We lost it to the fire that was the killing game."</p><p>Maki tried to hold back tears at the thought of never seeing Kaede or Kirumi again. She didn't want to ever imagine that. She needed someone to understand her. She needed to know what kindness and love felt like. She needed <em>them. </em>The thought of going back to the way she was, to a life of nothing but lies, deceit, and death, haunted her. Himiko on the other hand was not ready to move on. She needed Tenko around to be her motivation, her fire. But there was no choice but to go forward, no matter what. It's what the deceased would've wanted after all. The three of them walked away from the wrecked school. They didn't know where they were going, but it was somewhere. As they did, the world around them turned blank then black and green.</p><p>"What's going on?" Asked Maki as she looked around. Before the other two could answer, a robot voice spoke.</p><p>"The Killing School Year simulation has ended. Congratulations Shuichi Saihara the Ultimate Detective, Himiko Yumeno the Ultimate Magician, and Maki Harukawa the Ultimate Assassin. You have won the game." It said. Shuichi was shocked. Everything they suffered through... Was all fake? "Killing Game Simulation shutting down in 5... 4..." The three survivors looked at one another.</p><p>"This... This is a joke, right?" Asked Himiko.</p><p>"I want to-"</p><p>"2... 1... Simulation shutting down. Thanks for playing."</p><p>There was a flash... And then everything went black.</p>
<hr/><p>His eyes shot open as he looked around. He was in some sort of pod that was in a room full of wires and green lights. He looked down at his hands.</p><p>I'm... I'm still me, he said to himself.</p><p>The sound of the pod opening frightened him as the hatch opened and some steam came out. Shuichi looked down to see that there were no wires on the ground, making it safe for him to step out and not get electrocuted. Once he stepped one foot out, he held his head in one hand. How long was he in there for? Was the killing game he gone through really fake? As questions came to his head, he heard the sounds of more pods opening. He turned to see Himiko emerging from hers with a groggy expression on her face.</p><p>"Himiko?" He called out.</p><p>The redhead looked at him and her eyes widened. "Shuichi..." She said. The two looked to see Maki also emerging from hers. Unlike how they had seen her throughout the game, her hair was much shorter. "Maki!" They exclaimed in unison as they embraced her. Once they parted, the three stood back and looked at one another. "We're so... Different." Said Maki. "Himiko is taller than she was and Shuichi... Your hair is a lot more longer."</p><p>"It's so strange... Seeing how we actually look outside of it." Said Shuichi. The three watched as other people emerged from their pods. They all looked different; One had long dark purple hair with dark grey glasses. She wore a dark pinstripe purple blazer with a black shirt and pencil skirt the same color as the shirt. "W-Where am I?" She asked, fear and confusion in her voice. "We're wondering the same thing." Replied Maki. The woman screamed at the sound of Maki's voice, to which the brunette promptly apologized for.</p><p>"It's kinda creepy that we're all in the same room." Said a man with bright pink hair. He wore a black jumpsuit with long sleeves and a jacket tied around his waist. It had yellow lining and on the breast pocket it read <em>Soda Garage </em>and a pair of goggles rested on his forehead. "I mean, she probably predicted something like this." He reached into the utility belt around him and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.</p><p>"Kazuichi, this isn't the time for a fucking smoke!" Exclaimed a man with short blonde hair. He was dressed as though he were a businessman with the exception of an eyepatch. "I'm sorry! I smoke whenever I'm in stressful situations!" Himiko pulled down her hat. "So loud." She mumbled. Shuichi stepped up to the plate and spoke.</p><p>"I know this is a scary, confusing, and stressful situation, but we need to find out where we are and why. Lets start with introducing ourselves." He suggested. "My name is Shuichi Saihara and I'm a survivor of the Killing School Year alongside my friends Maki Harukawa and Himiko Yumeno." </p><p>"So you're a survivor like the rest of us." Said Kazuichi. "Name's Kazuichi Soda and I'm one of the survivors of the Killing School Trip." A blonde wearing a gothic European style dress curtsied before the three. "My name is Sonia Nevermind and I am also a survivor of the Killing School Trip." The other survivors of said event also introduced themselves as Hajime Hinata, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Akane Owari. Another group of people spoke up. "My name is Makoto Naegi. Me and my friends are all survivors of School Life of Mutual Killing." Said a male with light brown hair. Makoto's friends introduced themselves one by one.</p><p>"So it seems like we're all in the same situation." Stated Hajime.</p><p>The others nodded. "S-So you can imagine our shock when we got to the end of the game." Toko, one of the survivors in Makoto's group, said. The others nodded. "The fact that everything was fake was such a twist... And knowing that our friends are gone forever..." The mood turned into one of lamenting as the memories of the dead flooded their minds. Beloved friends lost to the fires of death never to be seen again. "Still, even if our loved ones are gone, we must carry on." Said Sonia. The others agreed. There was no use dwelling in the past, they could only move forward from now on. Before they could do anything, they heard sounds of something opening. Hajime opened the door and his eyes widened to see their deceased classmates emerging from their pods in a much larger room.</p><p>Himiko ran to Tenko's arms upon seeing her and hugged her tightly as tears formed in her eyes. "Tenko, you're... You're alive!" She cried. Though she was shocked to see her, Tenko smiled and hugged back. The others were shocked. "B-But how?" Asked Hajime. "Monokuma made it-" His statement was interrupted by the sudden embrace from a white haired male. Hajime recognized him as Nagito Komaeda, his classmate.</p><p>"Hajime... My hope..." He said. Hajime hugged back tightly as the other formerly deceased students reunited with the living. It was full of tears of joy, hugs, and words of comfort. Sonia was quick to notice something different about them. "Ibuki... Your neck." The woman with multicolored hair standing in front of her looked in the glass of the pod and was horrified by what she saw. "It's from... It's from my death."</p><p>"How?" Asked Kazuichi. "I thought it was virtual reality!"</p><p>The other deceased checked to see if they too had scars on their bodies from their deaths, and sure enough they did. There were now more questions than answers at this point. Where were they? Why did they have scars from their deaths? Who was behind all of this? As they pondered more over their situation, bells echoed throughout the room and the exit opened. Everyone looked at the open exit with reluctant eyes.</p><p>"W-What awaits us beyond that door?" Asked a woman wearing a bright orange kimono. No one answered as they were just as scared as her. Makoto stepped forward and walked out the door even though he was still scared. One by one, the others began to follow him while staying close. After walking down a hallway, they arrived in a lobby with a large door that was reminiscent of the safe of a bank. Two monochrome bears came in carrying a screen. The screen turned on and a familiar face was on it.</p><p>"What's poppin', bitches?! It's Junko fucking Enoshima and I'm here to congratulate you all! The killing game simulations have been a despairing success!" Greeted the blonde avatar. "It brings me so much despair that this has to end, but all good things must come to an end. Since I lost, I have to give in to you all." One of the bears handed Makoto a remote with a large red button. "Well I guess my time is up, huh? It brings me so much despair, but that's a good thing. So goodbye!" The bears walked out of the room as the brunette looked at the remote.</p><p>"Is that it?" Asked Shuichi. "Is that the key.... To home?"</p><p>Makoto nodded and the others were relieved to be able to finally go home. With a push of the button, the doors slowly opened as the bright light of the sun filled the room. This was it. They were finally going home with the loved ones they lost to Junko. They had life again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shuichi & Kokichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi needs a place to stay and Shuichi is the one he turns to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke escaped Kokichi's mouth as he walked down the street. He had been one day out of the killing game yet he had really nowhere to go. He couch surfed with some buddies from back in the day but now they had families of their own. He had no one to make mischief with anymore, he had to submit to the boring world of adulthood, not that he wanted to care anyway. A drop of water hit his head as the sky turned gray.</p><p>Damn it, he said to himself. I don't even have the money to afford an umbrella.</p><p>The rain fell lightly so he didn't really need to hurry to find shelter from it. As he continued walking around, he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do with himself. Every time Kokichi tried to get a job, even a part time one, he was fired within the first week. Even after getting treatment for his pathological lying, he still couldn't hold a job. At this point, getting a job was out of the books and being a NEET was the only option left- And he was perfectly fine with that. Less people to deal with and a lot more time to himself. No one to boss him around and give him menial tasks that would result in minimum wage pay.

Maybe I should hit the casino at some point, he said to himself as he blew out another cloud of smoke.

As soon as the rain got heavy enough to the point where it extinguished his cigarette, Kokichi ran. He could not have his freshly ironed hair ruined. "Damn summer weather." He mumbled once he ran into a nearby corner shop. He was wet from the few drops that hit him while he was running but it wasn't too bad. "Ugh, I hate being a NEET already." He said.</p><p>"Kokichi?" Called a voice.</p><p>The NEET turned to see Shuichi standing there with a bag of groceries and an umbrella. "What are you doing outside with no umbrella? You did see the weather forecast, right?" He asked. Kokichi chuckled slightly. "Don't you remember, Shumai? I'm homeless. I got no job and no money." He half asked, half joked. "Not that I mind." Shuichi took pity on his classmate and made him an offer. Even if Kokichi acted like a clown, he still felt bad for him. "Live with me. I don't want you sleeping on the streets." He offered. Kokichi accepted, thinking he would just crash on his couch for a few days, maybe even weeks, before heading back out. He was never really a fan of staying in one place for too long.</p><p>Shuichi opened the door and put up his umbrella, ushering Kokichi under it as they began to walk back to Shuichi's house. "Shumai, why?" Asked the smaller male. Shuichi looked at him with confusion. "Why what?" "Why did you choose me? You had a variety of people at your disposal, but you choose me... A liar, a nobody who pretended like he was somebody." Shuichi turned back around. "I choose you because there was more to you than your lies." He bluntly answered. "You were a challenge, but I couldn't deny that I liked it." Kokichi smiled and locked arms with the former, causing him to blush. "I guess it was a bit of love at first sight, but you just didn't know it."</p><p>"Not until it was too late... Even through all your lies and actions, I found myself looking deeper into you and understanding why you did the things you did and said the things you said."</p><p>Kokichi hummed and pulled out another cigarette and his lighter. "Please don't smoke, you're destroying your lungs." Pleaded Shuichi as he took the cigarette from Kokichi. "Also, I have asthma." Kokichi pouted but obeyed. "So were do you live?" He asked. Shuichi pointed to a high rise condo that was one of the many buildings that made up the Tokyo skyline. Kokichi was impressed. "You must be paid a lot of money if you can afford such a place." He praised.</p><p>"Well I am a private investigator and I do have a lot of well off clients."</p><p>"I see why you were called the Ultimate Detective."</p><p>"I'd rather not have <em>that </em>on my psyche, thank you very much."</p><p>"I don't blame you."</p><p>Once the two made it to Shuichi's building, the investigator closed his umbrella and headed to the elevator. Kokichi looked around at the lobby. It was full of things he could sell for a couple of Benjamins for if he managed to successfully steal them, but that wouldn't be necessary since Shuichi was gonna be the one with money. As long as he didn't have to resort to stealing, he was fine... Or was he? It would be perfectly just if the owner of the building was a pretentious ass. As the two stood in the elevator on the way up to the seventh floor where Shuichi lived, a thought came to his mind. Since they had basically come out of hell, Kokichi never really knew real world Shuichi. He was quite handsome and could keep up with him, but wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship yet. "Shumai, do you have any wine?"</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"Lets have a heart to heart over some wine and whatever the hell you're gonna cook. I want to get to the real you better and vice versa."</p><p>Shuichi smiled. "Of course." The two walked into the apartment and Kokichi looked around. Everything was a dark color scheme, which would make sense for someone like Shuichi. The meow of a cat filled the room as one walked over to the two. "Hello, Sherlock." Greeted the detective as he squatted down to pet the feline. Kokichi never really had a fondness for cats so he continued walking. He looked outside at the city through the glass doors of the balcony. So many towering buildings made up the skyline, one of them being Togami Conglomerate headquarters. Another was the Prisma Tower. He never really knew what was up with that place, but he heard they had a bar there. The lights blurred against the raindrops as he lit his cigarette once more. There was a lot about this city and he knew it.

"Kokichi, what did I tell you about smoking?" Asked Shuichi. The male turned back to him. "Sorry. Just need to clear my head." He excused, but the detective wasn't buying it. "If you need to clear your head, go outside." He handed the smaller male an umbrella. Kokichi hummed and headed outside. As he walked around, an idea came to him. Why let D.I.C.E be a thing of the past when he could go above and beyond? He was called the Ultimate Supreme Leader and there was no reason for him to not put his talent to good use. He smiled his trademark sinister smile.

"It's time for me to be king again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunited Once Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apparently y'all like this damn story (and my other DR works), so take this chapter for your needs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Kiyotaka was overjoyed when he saw Mondo alive was an understatement; He was over the moon about it. There was an exchange of hugs, tears, and "I missed you"s. Once they left where they were held hostage, he begged Mondo to live with him. The former biker turned carpenter obliged and built a house just for the two of them. Their bond from the killing game was reborn as they settled into their new life.</p><p>"Mondo, I got you a present!" Exclaimed the politician as he walked out of the garage. The two-toned haired male turned to him and Taka had a large grin on his face. "What is it, Kiyo?" He asked, using one of his various nicknames for him. Taka chuckled and in came five tiny puppies. Mondo made a somewhat inhuman noise upon seeing them and squatted down to pet them. Taka took numerous photos of them as Mondo laughed from all the puppies licking his face.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Asked Taka.</p><p>"Hel- Heck yeah I do!" Replied Mondo with a large grin on his face. The politician smiled and kissed his housemate on the cheek. "I have named them all and even bought them food, collars, and bowls!" Mondo stood up and went to go get said items while Taka tended to their new pets. Despite having the scars from their horrible situation, they somehow managed to find happiness and recovery. Mondo found it amazing, he was resilient just like his brother and mother. Though he'd never admit it to anyone else (not yet at least), he was glad that he had Taka to keep him in line and out of trouble. He was there to right his wrongs and makes sure he was getting therapy and letting him know that it's okay to be emotional and like fluffy animals- It didn't make any less of a man. In turn, he helped Taka with his own issues. It was an even exchange.</p><p>I love you, Taka. I really do, he said to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>Maki messed with her sleeve as she, Kaede, and Kirumi sat in the waiting room for their therapy session. She was nervous, but happy to be back with the ones she loved. Kaede noticed her fidgeting and held her hand. "It's okay, Maki. We're in this together." She said. Maki looked at her as Kaede smiled to cheer her up. Kirumi held Maki's other hand and smiled as well. The former assassin felt relieved that she would no longer live the life she did. The three of them got up as their names were called.</p><p>"May I tell you two something?" Asked Kirumi as they walked to the office.</p><p>"Of course." Replied Maki. "We're all ears."</p><p>"When I was tasked with the duty of Prime Minister, I wanted to make things better for everyone even if it would kill me. I sacrificed many things in order to make it a reality- Sleep, eating, hours at school, and much more. As a maid and leader, I felt obligated to push myself to the limits. Even if I would starve, even if I was exhausted, even if I hadn't even showered. I'd spend hours in my office, working and working even if I was threatened by sleep. But along the way, I began to question if everything I did was really worth it. I loved serving others, but I began to question the ethics of my work. As I inquired more about whether or not it was made with good intentions, I began to lose faith in it. That is, until I met the two of you." Confessed Kirumi. Both the pianist and the assassin were taken aback. They knew the maid had an insanely strong work ethic, but they didn't know she'd go as far as to starve herself.</p><p>"Kirumi, you need to take care of yourself!" Scolded Kaede. "Doing all that work can take a toll on your mental and physical health!"</p><p>"But it's for the people." Protested Kirumi. "I was trained to put my clients above all else, including my health."</p><p>"Kirumi, that's terrible. I understand your dedication and work ethic as a maid, but you need to take a break! Showering, eating, sleep, and socializing are important." Scolded Maki. "Is that why you have such a terrible sleep schedule?"</p><p>"It's not terrible, it's perfectly reasonable. If there is work that needs to be done even into the late hours of the night, I do it."</p><p>"Kirumi, that's going to lead you to developing insomnia!"</p><p>"I already have it."</p><p>"Kirumi, that's terrible! Why did you parents raise you with that philosophy?"</p><p>"They raised me with that philosophy because they wanted me to take after them in the service industry."</p><p>As Kaede continued to scold Kirumi about why her work ethic is toxic, Maki was happy to be reunited with the people she cared about most. It felt good to know what love felt like after a lifetime of becoming cold-hearted. As they wouldn't leave her again, she was happy.</p>
<hr/><p>Hajime had always been a normal guy who lived a normal life. He had nothing special about him and he was perfectly fine with that. However, his life did a cliche movie turnaround when Nagito came into his life during the killing game. He never encountered someone with energy quite like his before and over time he began to enjoy it. He understood Nagito needed a lot of help and a good support base, so Hajime made sure to check that Nagito had took his meds during the Killing School Trip. He felt bad for the lucky student as he had the worst life imaginable and had no one left to care for him. </p><p>"Hajime! Hajime! Look at this cute dog!"</p><p>The brunette turned to see the albino playing with a puppy. It brought a smile to his face that Nagito was experiencing happiness. He crouched down beside him and gently pet the puppy, who wagged its tail happily upon being pet. Nagito's eyes sparkled like a child's as he put his hand on the head of the small animal. The puppy nuzzled his hand which made the albino tear up. "So blessed. So pure. I will never sin ever again in my life. Everyday I thank hope for these blessed opportunities to meet a man I love very much and meet this amazing good boy in front of me. Hope has guided me to this wonderful future because I never gave up on it." Hajime blushed at the 'A man I love very much' part. He'd always had feelings for Nagito but he never thought he'd reciprocate them. The albino turned to him with puppy eyes.</p><p>"Can we adopt him, Hajime? Please? I promise I'll take care of him." He asked as he hugged the small animal as though it were a carnival prize he won.</p><p>Hajime chuckled. "Of course we can. We just have to make sure he's not chipped."</p><p>Nagito stood up and held the puppy up in the sky. "He is our son and his name is Ki Hinata." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>